


Suspicion

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Garibaldi doesn’t trust anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my January Drabbles in the Babylon 5/Crusade fandom.

SUSPICION 

Garibaldi was suspicious of everyone. Always. 

But he never saw it coming. 

He was meeting the commander for dinner to discuss hiring a few more security personnel for Down Below. He needed a few more bodies in the crime ridden area. 

“So, Chief, what’re you having?” Sinclair asked as he slid into the seat across from Michael. 

“I think I’ll have the spaghetti and marinara sauce with some fake meatballs. You?”

“I think I’ll have,” he paused as the chef rolled in a huge cake, “some cake for your birthday!”

Sinclair was a sneaky bastard! The cake was good though.


End file.
